Tender, Loving and Care
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: All it takes is some loving and caring to get that fever out.


Title: Tender Loving and Care

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Where is my first seat? He had been missing from his duties since yesterday and forgot his reports, and he did not attend today's meeting!" groaned by the frustrated head mistress of the prestigious culinary academy.

"Well…" Hisako her secretary hesitated, "He gave me a leave note." She was about to wait for her employer to explode when the other just sighed.

"What is it that he needed to have some leave? And why didn't he directly give it to me? His phone is turned off and I can't call him either!" she complained.

"Well, he tried to avoid you, Erina-sama…" with that said by Hisako she exploded, "Because he doesn't want you to get sick…" she calmed down after Hisako continued, Hisako bit her lip since Soma instructed her not to tell his beloved Queen that he is sick knowing she will look for him.

"Where is he?" Hisako looked scared but stood her ground as she promised not to tell the Queen anything, "Fine, I'll look for him myself." And she stormed off to her room to change. Hisako looked shocked to see Erina in such clothes, tight leather pants and simple v-neck blouse under Soma's high collar biker jacket, pulling her pink helmet she went to Soma's motor bike that had been parked in her garage.

After months of teaching her, she knows how to ride and finally Soma and her got Erina her own license, driving off to his dorm only to know he wasn't there, she sighed knowing where he is, telling her secretary that she is to leave the campus ground, the secretary panicked but assured her she is to see her missing first seat.

Erina drove carefully to where the Yukihira diners is, she found the place closed but knew he was there after hearing the loud cough, she sighed and felt bad for him, heading in, with her own keys, she directly went up to hers and Soma's now shared bed room, the place now spacious and clean, donned framed photos of his parents, and their own, one wall where puts up a cork board, has their photos from their motor bike adventures and fun outings, at the side is their Polaroid and a sharpie marker to write messages on their photos.

"Soma-kun?" she called looking worried, Soma turned but told her not to get close since he is avoiding to get her sick, she rolled her eyes put her palm to his head.

"Well your fever is down… but that cough does not sound good so I'll call Hisako to get you an appointment for check up?" she told and caressed his head kissing his temples, "I'll go get you some water first."

Soma took the water and Erina took off her jacket and laid beside him, however Hisako called back that she doesn't know how to get where Soma and Erina lives to bring the items Erina asked, "Tadokoro-chan and Ikumi-chan knows, bring them along." She instructed, and it wasn't long when they arrived.

Hisako awed at the neat home of the Yukihiras just above their diner, a classic Japanese style home full of framed photos of Somas family, from his parents, cousins, aunts and uncles and his wealthy looking grandparents.

Heading in Hisako secretly took pictures of their little corkboard photos and posted it over her site as goals, however seeing the room now has a touch of her employer's taste, she finds it cute and conjugal.

"Hisako made some tea to help you." Crooned by Erina but Soma seemed to weak although he tried to open one eyes and groan to tell her he's too weak for it, she sighed and asked Hisako to pack it and help her get the Fist seat to the limousine.

They took him back to her house and made an urgent call for her family doctor to check on her first seat, it wasn't long when the doctor arrived and can see Soma in so such state, so he examined him, until, "Herts…" he groaned trying to speak and rubbing his throat.

The doctor took the hint and checked it, only to shake his head with a sigh, "Looks like Yukihira-san is suffering from tonsillitis and high fever." Erina looked shocked to know he fever is back, he gave her some prescription and then asked Hisako to get all the things written, turning her head she found Soma shivering and rushed to him.

Soma looked at her with pleading eyes and she went to cuddle him, pressing his head between her breast, she tried to look for warmth by sliding his palms under her shirt, Erina mused seeing him like a baby, "I wuv you…" his muffled words, Erina smiled and lets him rest.

* * *

Every day she learns things about her first seat, from his rowdy small yet fun family, to his likes of food and to his favorite or hated things which now also includes his allergies when it comes to medicines, the ice cold Queen of Totsuki is showing her pained look seeing her first seat throwing up on a bucket, face turning purple and still high on fever, Erina doesn't know what to do, so only she can do is that call her doctor again and let Soma be admitted since the antibiotics he had been taking is being rejected by his body.

Taking him to the hospital was a long agonizing time for her watching him toss and turn, asking for her, "Hisako clear my schedules till the next few days, I'll be taking care of Soma." She informed and the secretary was more than happy to comply with the orders.

Upon arrival they placed an IV loaded with medicine and let him rest, Erina who brought along some soup that she made, knowing Soma loves her recipe when it comes to soups and other pastry, after he settled and went awake he asked for food, and she was more than happy to spoon feed him.

She was happy to see he is sweating the fever out of his body and the nurses mused seeing the young chairwoman who now owns the Nakiri Empire care for her man; wiping sweat from him and changing his shirt, "Snuggle?" he asked and Erina smiled hopping on to his bed and letting him smother his face between her chest again.

"I told you not to over work yourself, now look at you." She sighed running her fingers to his soft red hair and kissing the top of his head, "Get well because we're both going to be busy for next month's festival, and I hate to work without my first seat." She hummed.

He moaned in reply as if assuring her, she smiled and decided to sink in to sleep after a tiring, and scary day for her.

It wasn't long when Soma was better, however Erina would scold him not to over work since he has been excitedly preparing his own store for the festival, ,any of his friends just like last year joined him and created their own twists over his store, which included Erina, however she has her own store to worry, Soma jumps from his to hers from time to time helping, it wasn't a competition between them anymore as their friend muses since they treat it as a conjugal thing.

"I told you I'm fine, I'm taking things easy, and I also promised that I would work on my reports? Well, I submitted everything yesterday, so you don't have to worry." He assured which made her sigh, "And I prepared another trip for us after the festival." He winked.

Her eyes sparkled, "Where are we going?!" she asked with a gasp.

"Let's see, it includes a beach, and an overnight stay."

"Really?"

"Just the two of us." He ended.

"I'm looking forward!" she jumped.

"I am too… it is a thank you for taking care of me." He kissed her, "I love you." He pulled her close.

Little did they know, his sick event became a drama over Hisako's social media site where the students waited for him to heal and the same time see pictures of the head mistress in different emotions, although the main reason for everything is their usual as they thought secret sweetness to each other.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This has become a series. OMG lol.

Also to the guest who liked and reviewed my previous fic, yes we all need a Soma in our lives, although I based Soma to someone I know. And as for the other two guests Lyoshiiro: dude, here's the continuation of it! Jcpok: there is more to come.


End file.
